bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?
What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? is the 14th episode of Season 3, 104th episode overall. This is the episode on Disney Channel. Plot Welcome and Allowing to Introduce... Bear opens the door and welcomes viewers inside The Big Blue House, saying that it's great to see them. He says he was wondering when they were going to get there because he was just about to check the mail. It turns out that he has mail. "Oh, yes!" He performs a shortened version of "What's in the Mail, Today?" song. The song is over and Bear pulls the flap down and gasps. Bear realizes it's a rectangle-shaped package and decides to take it inside. Bear enters the door, but stops to sniff on something. "What's that smell?" Bear realized it had smelled like hot dogs. Bear breaks the 4th wall by sniffing at the screen and states: "Tell me. Have you been just outside at a barbecue or at a game? You smell delicious, like hot dogs. Or you smell so good all the time." Sink or Float? Bear takes the package inside the kitchen, and states "I wonder where that package may be." A mouse's hand (used by Tutter) appears right out of nowhere and Tutter asks "Whatcha doing?" "I'm just opening a new experiment that came from the mail." Before Tutter reaches to open, Bear opens the whole package instead. He gasped and revealed to be a bowl full of water called the "Sink or Float?" game. "I've never seen it with my own eyes!" This made Tutter proud. The game begins as Tutter puts a piece of cheese in the water bowl, and realized that it floats. Bear holds out an apple and puts the apple in the water. "The apple sinks! Experimental suggestion. Okay, now it's your turn." He holds out a tiny toy boat and puts it into the water. "Wow. I didn't know the boat can float!" He lets out a sea captain accent. "Yargh, this toy boat sinks just like this, me sailor!" The game is over and Bear carries the water bowl to the sink. "That's basically the basics. I'm just making jokes about that "Sink or Float" game. This is apparently awesome!" Tutter bids goodbye. Bear Talks About Science (w/Real Children) "You know, I bet everyone knows about science." The word Science appears on screen. It is spelled 7 red letters all in one word. It disappears and explains it. An animation shows a picture of the periodic table of elements. "What else do I need to talk about Science?" Another animation shows a picture of a clipboard with a pencil. "Like, you want to do something new about Science, you might want to look up the atomic model." Another animation shows a picture of the atoms floating around Bear. "From now on, Science experiments can be fun!" Then he sings a new song about Science called Experiments Can Be Fun. After the Song, Segment begins. "Well, What do you Think? Are there any experiments in real life? What do you Think?" The segment involves real children who like color mixing, a science lab, an exam during the class, the other kid likes the power plant, and so on. Ojo's Miniature Experiment in the Bedroom The segment ends and Bear states "Wow, you guys know a lot about experiments." Bear enters the bedroom and see that Ojo made an miniature experiment. Bear sees that Ojo was hanging upside down from the bed. "I'm just testing out an upside down experiment." Bear tilts his head sideways. "Oh, the upside down experiment! I knew you had always come up with this." A camera close-up shows Ojo's feet. They are hanging by the side of the sheets. Bear warns Ojo if the experiment fails, it'll hit you on the floor. "Oh, no. I won't say I'm supposed to do that. If I hit my head, I get a headache." Bear tries to say it won't supposed to do that if I'm upside down, but Ojo falls off the bed. The background shakes. Ojo groans. "Unfortunately, I feel pale when I fall." Bear said it was okay. Bear then hears an overflowing sound. "Looks like it came from the bathroom! See you there, Ojo." Bear Looks for the Tape in the Bathroom and Met Pip and Pop to Reenact the Periodic Table Bear goes to the bathroom to see the water overflowing in the bath tub. Bear looks at the camera and says "Are you playing the "Sink or Float?" game again? What a surprise! It's so--" Bear gets interrupted by water splashing. "Hey! I was talking here!" The camera pans to reveal Pip and Pop playing in the bathtub. "Hey, Bear. Looking for the tape?" "No, no...I didn't. I went to ask Ojo and test the upside down experiment, and look what you've done to my bathroom!" Pip and Pop decide to reenact the periodic table. Bear searches his hints to look for the tape like: hydrogen, helium, lithium, boron, carbon and nitrogen. Bear states the explanation. "Oh, fluorine. I always messed that one up!" Bear grabs the tape. They ask Bear if he has mentioned the numbers 113 through 118. Bear looks at the camera to the audience watching it. "There were 2 Us in this periodic table, but at the end, it starts with the number 113 in this set." They ask Bear if they want to know how testifying it is to get an experiment. "I...uh, I am not dramatic to say you this, but...oh! Plastic bottles! No floating here! Listen. Guys, you probably don't wanna do that." Bear pulls the plug to stop water from overflowing. "Why don't we just go to the kitchen to see if we can test out this experiment with two bottles so we can design it all together?" They nod their heads "yes" and shrieks "Bon voyage, Bear!" They sink down to the tub. "Hey! I said, "Bye!", not "Bon Voyage!", you guys!" Bear sighs. "At least I don't even have much room for this...uh, tape." Shadow's Story Bear walks out of the bathroom and enters the upstairs hallway with a picture frame/portrait art gallery. "Okay...now, I got my tape, and I'm ready to test out a new experiment which what I like to nickname...the cyclone experiment!" Bear was about to go downstairs, but stops to hear a female laugh offscreen. "Did you hear that?" Bear puts his hand in his ear to hear another laugh. Bear realizes it sounds like Shadow, and told to look real hard and sing a short song. Bear starts to sing his special song alone in the art gallery. Bear stops singing and the house is sitting right underneath the two tiny portraits. Bear calls for her name, Shadow magically appears on the left side of the hallway. Bear greets her and asks what she's been doing. Shadow relies that she's testing a final exam to little children in the school. Bear said it was fun and asks Shadow if our shadow friends want to tell a story. "I've got a fancy tale to see what I've been experimenting on. Just watch." In her story, Humpty Dumpty is seen wearing an artist hat, sitting on a wall. He said it's cool out there to sit on a wall, including the bongos. Humpty Dumpty is ready to stand. "Yeah, man! I can see my house from up here!" But suddenly, Humpty Dumpty falls off the wall and got broken into pieces. The horse and the suit of armor show up, telling the horse that we can't put it back together. The horse drops the pot of glue and makes the suit of armor angry. "I'm not responsible for this mess!" The horse replies to come back for a lump of sugar. "No! I will not come back for a lump of sugar! Goodbye!" The story ends with the horse trying to fix Humpty Dumpty back together. "Wow, what a great story. Humpty Dumpty. Well, Shadow, I didn't know you come up for some science project to rely." Shadow said "I can nickname the Egg Falling Off the Wall experiment, and there is no way eggs can fall off." "I almost knew what I mean to say there, Shadow. But I'm kind of preparing for the cyclone experiment!" Shadow said it will be taking that as a yes and says that she's off and tries to catch Bear, wanting another story. After disappearing in a flash, Bear states "Come on. Let's go test that cyclone experiment!" Bear Tests a Cyclone Experiment in the Kitchen Bear got back to the kitchen to create a Cyclone Experiment and design it. "Witness, my friends. The Cyclone Experiment!" All of our friends cheered. Bear tells everyone to tape the plastic bottle on top, and tip the plastic bottles back and forth. A camera close-up shows a hurricane spot on two plastic bottles. This made Ojo cheerful. "Wow! That Bear can do science!" Bear turns to the camera. "Cyclone experiments are very important. We don't want too much tape." All our friends cheer more and more. The scene cuts to night rolling in. Bear Discusses Luna About the Experiment Night falls on The Big Blue House and Bear said it was some day and asks the viewers to come up and tell Luna. Bear turns off the kitchen light and heads to the balcony as the ledge of the attic. Luna rises outside. "How was your day in The Big Blue House?" Bear said it's great and decided to reveal the Sink or Float game that came from the mail, said that Ojo tested an upside down experiment in the bedroom. "And what about Pip and Pop?" Bear said that Pip and Pop were reenacting the Periodic Table of Elements but mentioning the numbers 113 through 118. "That's true, Bear. I'm afraid to say, I should stare at some clouds that live on the Earth. You've done really well, Bear. You are a fantastic experimental scientist." Bear said it's true and asks Luna to sing The Goodbye Song before leaving. After they sing this, Luna rises back up and Bear enters The Attic and turns the lamp off but turns it back on. "And by the way, this Bear is very proud of you and I am a great scientist who does an experiment." The episode ends with Bear turning the lamp back off. Songs *What's in the Mail, Today? (Short Version) (Songs by Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *Experiments Can Be Fun (Songs by Robert and Deena Cole, Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury) *Score by Rob Curto & Julian Harris DVD Release *All Kinds of Signs and Geography Credits What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (Credits) Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 * All Kinds of Signs and Geography (Disney Junior Version) * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 (Disc 2) Bear's Sense of Smell Hot Dogs Outtakes What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (Outtakes) Gallery What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (Gallery) Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway In Other Languages *What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (In Other Languages) Quotes *What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (Quotes) Transcript * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Science episodes Category:Episodes in November Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon Category:Episodes in January Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon: January 1999